Stronger
"Stronger" is a 2009 song by American R&B singer Mary J. Blige. It was composed by American songwriter Ester Dean. It was co-written and co-produced by record producer Polow da Don with additional songwriting by Keri Hilson, Chauncy Hollis, Dwayne Dalton and American R&B singer Chris Brown, who provides backing vocals. The original leaked version is performed by Keri Hilson. Recorded by Blige, it is featured on the soundtrack for the LeBron Jamesdocumentary film More Than a Game, and was included on the international version of her ninth studio album, Stronger with Each Tear, released in March 2010. It was released as the first single from the soundtrack to iTunes and Amazon on August 18, 2009.[1][2] Additionally it was sent to US radio on September 8, 2009.[3] Background and Release The song deals with issues surrounding people standing by one another through the difficult times. Blige sings "Now we're stronger... stronger... stronger..." referencing that relationships have more strength once they have been tested and people stand by each other. The song was produced by Polow da Don and Hit-Boy especially for the Music Inspired by More Than a Game which is the official soundtrack album to the film More Than a Game. Stronger was confused as the second single from Stronger with Each Tear in August 2009, but this proved false as the song was not included on the U.S. version of Blige's ninth album because her label chose not to include it. However, the single was included on the international version of the album, first released on March 15, 2010. Lyrics We've been through the storm We've been through it all We had some close calls But never would fall We climbed all the mountains Walked through all the valleys And you never left me behind I found my way through the clouds No more runnin' scared and closing my eyes, oh I will be true, this love from my heart I'm laying my life on the line Oh, I will survive As long as it's you by my side I will survive As long as it's you by my side I'm stronger, stronger, stronger I'm stronger, stronger, stronger They said we wouldn't make it But guess what, we made it And we got them wondering how You were always for me Never been the one to hurt me You gave me peace of mind I found my way through the clouds No more runnin' scared and closing my eyes, oh I will be true, this love from my heart I'm laying my life on the line Oh, I will survive As long as it's you by my side I will survive As long as it's you by my side I'm stronger, stronger, stronger I'm stronger, stronger, stronger Sometimes I can't believe That you are with me There's nobody lucky as me So I get on my knees To make sure that He Knows that I'm grateful For what He gave me I will survive I will survive As long as it's you by my side I will survive I will survive I'm stronger, stronger I'm stronger, stronger I'm stronger, stronger I will survive Promotion Blige performed the song on Good Morning America on September 11, 2009.[4] She also performed it on the Late Show with David Letterman on September 23, 2009.[5] Music Video The music video, which premiered on August 21, 2009,[6] features Blige singing in a quarry and amidst clouds. Footage from More Than a Game is interspersed throughout, and the video begins and ends with quotations by LeBron James. The video was directed by Anthony Mandler. Category:Singles Category:Singles featuring Chris Brown